This invention is related to wheelchairs, and more particularly to an improved support means for mounting a basket in front of the wheelchair occupant.
It is difficult for handicapped persons, confined to a wheelchair, to shop for groceries because they are normally limited by the means available for carrying the groceries. Some handicapped persons carry a box on their lap for the grocery items.
A prior art approach employs a floor-mounted stand, and a pair of baskets, supported on the stand, having a pair of spaced arms in a fixed position which clamp on opposite sides of the wheelchair frame.
The user mounts the basket onto the wheelchair when he enters the grocery store, fills the basket, and then upon completion of his shopping, returns the basket to the stand.